Identity past
by gatehead81
Summary: Teal'c calls O'Neill's past into question. He is convinced that Jack has been lying to him about his previous career choices. How will Jack react and just what has got Teal'c so certain that O'Neill has been deceiving him for the last four years? Jack/Teal'c Humour/Friendship/Misunderstanding. K rated one-shot. Enjoy the fluffy fun.


**AN: Just a little bit of silly fun at Jack's expense mostly, may seem a little angsty at the start :)**

**Summary: Teal'c calls O'Neill's past into question. He is convinced that Jack has been lying to him about his previous career choices. How will Jack react and just what has got Teal'c so certain that O'Neill has been deceiving him for the last four years? Jack/Teal'c Humour/Friendship/Misunderstanding. K rated one-shot. Enjoy the fluffy fun.**

**PAST IDENTITY**

* * *

A shadow darkened his desk and Jack paused in writing his mission report mid-sentence. "O'Neill." the shadow enquired.

"Yeah T-man?" Jack voiced before he even looked up. When he did he immediately set his pen down. Teal'c was displeased, he could see it and that was never a good thing.

"It is my wish to speak to you with regards to a matter that has been troubling me for some days now."

"Oh?" Jack swallowed hard. Whatever this was it was huge and Jack did not like that.

It was a long moment of silence before either spoke. "Would you like to sit?" Jack asked.

"I would not."

"Okay then."

Jack, trying to maintain his brave front gave his friend his best 'well get on with it' face and the big guy nodded solemnly. "For some four years now, I have known you. And in all that time you have repeatedly stated how you prize honour above all other things."

"Yeah..."

"And key to honour is integrity and truthfulness is it not?"

"Yea-ah..." Jack said again. He had no idea where this was headed but he was starting to think that it may be about him directly.

Teal'c turned and paced the room a little, his prim'tah stirring deep in his gut. "Not all of the Tau'ri hold themselves to this standard, but SG-1, I have always believed to be honourable, you above them all."

Jack shifted uncomfortably, what exactly was Teal'c driving at?

"As you know it has always been my wish to respect the privacy of your past life..." Teal'c looked his friend in the eye, he could see O'Neill's sudden discomfort at his choice of words, but no matter to that, he must say what he must say. "...but recently a matter has come to my attention that I feel you need to explain to me."

"Oh." Jack set his jaw. Friend or no friend Teal'c had better watch his tone. There was something in it that really grated on Jack, a sort of quiet disdain. 'You had better not mention Charlie.' Jack thought as his jaw set.

"You have always claimed that your entire career has been involved in the services of the military of this world."

Jack's eyebrows rose and then fell into a deep knotted scowl, what did that have to do with anything? "Yes, that is correct."

Teal'c visibly fluctuated. "And you have had no other occupation...no previous life that you have not disclosed to me?"

Jack scowled at the insinuation, everyone had skeletons in their closet but when it came to his working history he felt he had been completely open with his friend. He shrugged and shook his head. "No Teal'c I've not done anything else. I mean apart from stacking shelves as a kid and a little bit of community service, my life has been all about the Air Force...well that and Sara and Charlie for a while." Jack's eye drifted away as painful memories crowded in on him.

Teal'c, aware that O'Neill was reluctant to think about his lost son decided to delay no more and laid the issue out on the table. "O'Neill I do not believe that you have conducted yourself wholly as you have described."

"Excuse me!" Jack shot to his feet, anger burning deep in his gut.

Teal'c did not want to engage in a verbal disagreement with his close friend, but his untruth was unacceptable. He decided he would simply show O'Neill the evidence of his former existence that had come to his attention. "Come." the jaffa stated and walked off leaving Jack with no option but to follow.

They travelled through the mountain in complete and utter stonewall silence to Teal'c's quarters where the big jaffa reached for a black slender object. He looked again at his friend. "I will ask you one more time. Is there anything about your past that you have not disclosed?"

Jack clenched his fists, what was this, the third degree? "You are really starting to piss me off here buddy."

Teal'c, feeling a huge sense of dissatisfaction pulled his eye away from his untrue friend and using the remote turned on his television, next he pressed play on his video recorder. "Is this or is this not you in a previous existence?" he asked as the VHS tape resumed it's playback.

Jack blinked as he watched figures moving about on the screen. Teal'c paused the video footage as a well known character appeared on it.

Jack's jaw dropped in disbelief. "Are you serious? You think that's me?" Jack O'Neill was insulted to the point of absolute fury.

"It is indeed the image of you." Teal'c stated with certainty.

"Teal'c...THAT...is not me!" Unable to deal with his friend's belief that the man on-screen could ever be him Jack snatched the remote out of his hand and turned off the TV, still not satisfied with that he marched over and unplugged the video recorder from the wall. "So help me if you ever say that...I mean how could you? I, I, I...if you even dare to compare me to _that man _again I will seriously knock your lights out!"

The big jaffa felt his spine straighten. He believed that his friend and comrade would, at this moment in time, be capable of carrying out his threat. "The similarity is striking is it not?" he asked defending his own position.

"Seriously? You think I look like him? With hair like that?" Jack's hands waved about. "No Teal'c! Just...no!" With that he stomped out of the room leaving the door open. Not even an angry glare was shot back in his direction but Teal'c heard O'Neill's loud mutterings. "How come everybody says I look like that guy...I so do not! I _hate_ MacGuyver...I mean I hate him! What with his saving the world with only a paperclip and a pack of gum, making the rest of us look bad, I mean seriously, why?"

Teal'c eyebrows fluttered. It seems he was mistaken. Once again he looked back towards the blank screen. But in his defence Angus MacGuyver of Los Angeles, California, Earth did indeed look most like a youthful version of Jack O'Neill...

END

**AN: LOL Silly old Teal'c...bet he didn't think he was going to run into that one! **


End file.
